Kidnapped for Christmas
by AlwaysElisabethian
Summary: What happens when Damon decides to take Elena away for Christmas - without her consent? Written for the annual delena holiday exchange!


**This is my FIRST entry to the Annual Delena Holiday Author2Author event, and I am very proud to be a part of this, this year! This prompt came from _dannielle1989! _  
><strong>

**Enjoy people! I'll see you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kidnapped for Christmas<strong>

"Elena, baby?" Damon's voice rings through the house, as he yells for me from downstairs. Not taking my eyes off of the book in front of me, I yell back that I'm in his room, and know he'll be by my side before too long – after all, he can't really stand to be away from me for long periods of time. I'm not judging him, though. We've been through a lot, and we've been close to losing each other more times than I can count, so I get why he wants to be close. And hell, he isn't the only one. If

I had to decide, I would spend every single second with him, but thing is, I can't.

Both Damon and I are vampires, so technically we've got an eternity together, but I am still just an 18-year-old girl, and I want to uphold whatever stability I have in my life; which means getting through college. And of course I can't just get through it and pass – I need to get the best grades possible, and that means studying.

You would think that after our winter-exams, we'd be allowed to relax and enjoy a nice holiday with our loved ones – but no. For a pre-med student like myself, the Christmas holidays are going to be spend on writing papers and taking shifts at the hospital. Not cuddling in bed with my insanely hot boyfriend. I have been lucky enough to take shifts at Mystic Falls local hospital, instead of having to stay at campus – which also means I am staying at the boarding house again, sleeping next to Damon every night. And if it'd just been a normal holiday, the nights wouldn't have been spent on sleeping. If it had been a completely normal holiday, I'd be in bed with him every single day, not even bothering to put on clothes. But it's not, and I'm exhausted when I return from work.

Damon has probably been the best boyfriend on the entire planet, and accepted it without even pouting. I think he understands just how important my studies is to me, because instead of complaining about the lack of sex, he's been cuddling me every single night, massaging my muscles until I fall asleep. I know he must be dying, and he isn't the only one. Sex has been a huge part of our relationship ever since we started dating, and both of us are used to fooling around, showing just how much we love each other. I miss it just as much as he does, but I just don't have the ability to come home from an 8-hour shift and jump into bed with him.

I know vampire stamina is supposed to solve this problem, but for some reason, working my butt off at a hospital actually exhausts me. I would be worried, if I hadn't noticed how little I'd been feeding these past few days. Sneaking around on the hospital with a blood-bag isn't as easy as one would think, and when I'm at home, I usually sleep. It's a mean circle.

"What are you up to?" Damon asks, as he wraps his arms around my body, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. Fighting the urge to kiss him senseless, I keep my eyes at the paper and write notes from the book next to me.

"Homework," I answer, trying to ignore how his kisses are moving from my hair to my ear. He knows I'm as sex starved as he is, and he also knows just how to get me in the right mood to say 'fuck it all' to my homework and go to bed with him. He just hasn't been doing that until now.

"You're always doing homework," he says, his hands caressing my stomach, as his tongue shoots out and licks the shell of my ear. I clench my jaw and focuses hard on my homework. I can't let him distract me now. The sexcapades will have to wait until the next holiday.

"It's called studying," I say, gasping as his hand reach my breast and his teeth bite down on my earlobe. Not being able to take any more, I shut my book and speed away from him. I hate the look in his eyes, as he raises one eyebrow and look at me from the chair I was sitting in just a minute ago. He isn't used to me rejecting him, and I can spot the sadness in his eyes from far away.

"You've been doing a lot of studying… You're on your holidays, and you're not relaxing," he says, standing up straight and moving towards me with slow steps. I lean against the closet behind me and try to keep my body from shaking.

"Christmas just isn't going to be like that this year, Damon… No matter how much I want to spend the entire holiday naked in bed with you, I can't," I say, sighing. He raises one eyebrow, and suddenly he's in front of me, his arms caging me against the closet and his mouth only inches from my own. I look down at it, licking my own lips, and realizing just how long it's been since those lips have been properly pressed against my own.

"What if I told you there was a way to spend the holiday together? Just you and me?" he asks, his voice low and sexy – he's giving in to his predator side, and he knows just how much I love it when he does that. I can't let him distract me, though.

"I would say that I'd love it – but it isn't going to-"

"Then you're going to forgive me for doing this, baby," he says, and I feel a gentle poke of a needle in side before I pass out from the vervain injected in my body.

* * *

><p>When I come to my senses, the first thing I feel is the slight hum of an engine. A particular engine I know better than anything else. A radio is playing softly in the background, and I can hear Damon whistling along with the song. I slowly open my eyes, not surprised at all to find myself in the passenger seat of Damon's Camaro. The road in front of us is icy, and snow is on both sides, neatly cleared to the side. The sky is clear outside, and if it wasn't from the air-condition in the car, I would be freezing my ass off.<p>

"Thank God, you're awake. I was beginning to question the dose I used on you."

Damon smiles at me, as he puts his hand on my thigh and give it rub. His eyes quickly return to the road, but his hand doesn't leave my thigh.

"Vervain? Seriously, Damon? You can't just kidnap me, you know," I say, as I rub the spot on my belly where he injected the vervain. Of course it is healed ages ago, but it still gives this annoying itch for a while after.

"I'm not kidnapping you. I'm taking you away for a romantic Christmas holiday; just the two of us," he smirks, "there's a blood-bag for you on the backseat. You look like you could use it."

I raise one eyebrow at him, and reach back. Sure enough I find three blood-bags in a cooler on the seat, and suspects that Damon has been noticing my feeding habits as well.

"Turn around, Damon… I have to be at the hospital by 7am," I say, as I start drinking from the bag, almost moaning from the taste. It's been so long since I've properly fed, and it just tastes so good.

"Nope, you don't. The only thing you have to, is to lean back and relax," he says, speeding up a bit. I frown and suck harder at the bag in my hands. I hadn't even realized how much I needed it.

"I can't. I want to get good grades, and I can't do that by disappearing now," I say, curling up on the seat. Mental pictures from when we went to Georgia go through my head, and I can't help but smile at being back in his car. I do miss being on the road with him, and this would be a great idea, if it wasn't for the hospital back home.

"Baby, I've taken care of it. Just trust me, lean back and enjoy the ride. It's been way too long since we've had time together alone, and you need to just relax," he says, moving his hand from my thigh to my fingers. He gives them a reassuring squeeze and then turns up the radio. I let out a huff and lean back in the seat, not comfortable at all.

"We'll stop at the next gas station to get you something to munch on. That usually helps," Damon says, winking at me, as he speeds up.

"Maybe you should go a bit slower. We would probably both survive a crash, but I don't think the car will," I say, noticing just how much ice is on the road.

"I've had a driver's license for longer than you've been alive, baby. I know what I'm doing," he says, but slows down anyway. I keep the laugh down, knowing he values my opinion a lot more than he shows.

"Where are you taking me then?" I ask, trying not to sound too excited. Thing is, I haven't been as long away from home as I'd like to. Damon's improvised Georgia trip is the longest I've ever been away, and I'm excited to see something new – even though it means I'll have the school to deal with when I get home.

"That's for me to know and you to dot, dot, dot," he says, lifting his eyebrows twice at me. I lightly smack his upper-arm, taking off my shoes.

"Are we staying in Virginia?" I ask and he snorts at me. I raise one eyebrow and look at him, but his eyes are still firmly fixed on the icy road.

"Of course we aren't. You've seen Virginia. America is a big country, and there's a lot you haven't seen yet," he says, moving his hand back to my thigh, "I wanted to show you during the summer, but we were kind of busy…"

I blush, remembering just how we spent last summer. We were naked most of the time, christening a lot of places in the boarding house. I hadn't even realized Damon wanted to take me out back then.

"We can do that next summer," I say, putting my hand on top of his. He looks at me quickly, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Can you at least tell me if we'll get there today?" I ask, looking out the windows to find out where we are. That isn't very helpful, though, because there's snow everywhere, and no street-sign close. I have no way of knowing where we're headed, and I'm thoroughly annoyed because of it.

"Nope," he says, smirking at me once again, before he pulls in at a diner.

"No, you can't tell me or no, we won't get there today?" I ask as he parks the car. He turns to me, pressing his lip tightly against my own, while his hand goes to my cheek. As soon as his tongue licks my bottom lip, I'm a goner. My hands bury themselves in his hair, as I pull him closer and open my mouth. His tongue strokes mine with a perfect precision, and I moan into his mouth and tug harder on his hair. His teeth gently bites my bottom lip, and all of sudden he's not kissing me anymore. I open my eyes and look at him, frowning.

"Stop asking questions, baby. Just relax and let me handle everything, okay?" he says, getting out of the car and walking to my side. As the gentleman he has always been, he opens the door for me and extends his hand to me.

I want to be mad at him. I really want to be mad and just start walking home, but he just looks so innocent, standing there with a happy smile on his lips, and I can't. Because I do love him, and I know we haven't been together as much as we should be when it's Christmas. So, instead of being difficult and refusing to get out of the car, I accept his hand and let him help me out of the car. We're at a small diner I have never seen before, and I know nothing here will be close to healthy – not that it matters. We're both vampires, and even if we weren't, we do like working out. It brings us closer together, and it's a great way for him to teach me how to fight. And of course, when he knows I'm able to protect myself, he's a little bit less suicidal – why risk it, if he knows I can handle myself?

As soon as the car is locked, his arm wraps itself around my waist, pulling me closer to his body. I can't help but smile as he spins me, so our chests are tightly pressed together and he's looking into my eyes. I smile at the happiness I see in them, and can't help a small blush.

"Thank you," he says, leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. I reach up, wrapping my own arms around his neck as his lips works against my own.

And even though I really should be doing the right thing and get my ass back at the hospital, I can't help but know this vacation is going to be amazing.

* * *

><p>Turns out Damon is taking me upstate – lucky for me, it's only one day's drive away, so no staying at a shitty hotel with a noisy mattress and bad coffee. Feeling exhausted from the leftover of vervain in my body, I pass out in the car and let Damon take care of the driving. Of course he is right – the past few months have been exhausting, and I really need to relax.<p>

I only wake when he's parked in the garage by a cabin in the middle of nowhere, and he's gently trying to get me out of the seatbelt. He smiles at me, pressing one kiss to my forehead, before he lifts me out of the car, bridal style. I smile right back at him, snuggling closer to his chest, as he starts walking into the house.

"You're carrying me over the threshold," I say, giggling a bit at how much it reminds me of a newlywed couple. His chest shakes a bit as he laughs and puts me down on the couch.

"Indeed I am. Now, stay here, and I'll go get our bags from the car," he says, kissing me quickly before he leaves again to get our stuff.

I didn't even know I had a bag.

Suddenly feeling more than awake, I stand up from the couch and decides to walk around the cabin, checking out the place we've gotten.

It's definitely a big place, but it's not as glamour as I would've thought Damon likes. It becomes clear to me that there is no television, no phones, no internet.

We're all by ourselves, and I love it. This is definitely what we need.

"Elena?"

I can hear the worry in Damon's voice as he yells from downstairs.

"I'm in the bedroom," I say, looking around the big room. This is definitely the master bedroom, and I bite my lip as I remember this is the first time I'm going to stay in that bedroom.

His arms wraps around me from behind, as he places one kiss on my neck and puts our bags down in the room.

"Do you like it?" he asks, his hand caressing my stomach. I turn around, wrapping my arms around his neck and placing one kiss on his lips.

"I love it. Thank you for doing this," I say, smiling at him. His eyes light up as soon as I say that, and then he bends, pressing his lips tightly to mine. I instantly know the nature of the kiss – he's continuing where we left off in the car at the diner. His tongue licks my lips, and I moan into his mouth, instantly giving him the access he wants.

Before long, his hands are under my shirt, pulling it up and eventually off. Noticing his wearing a button-up shirt, I grab the labels and starts undoing the buttons, one by one.

"Just rip it, baby, please," he moans, as one of the buttons starts working against me, refusing to open. Feeling his lips on my neck, I pull it, and the buttons fly everywhere. I force it off his body, as he unclasps my bra and pull it off me. Being with him like this again, reminds me just how much I've missed being intimate with him. There have been a few nights where I've been a little less exhausted and we've had sex, but never this passionate. And I've missed it so much.

Overwhelmed by the way my abdomen clenches in anticipation of what is about to happen, my fangs shoot out and is close to penetrating Damon's tongue.

Of course, Damon isn't like any other guy – instead of pulling away and avoid the sharp canines, his tongue licks around my teeth, scraping it against them. My hands bury themselves in his hair again, as his are working on opening my jeans and getting them off me. When I feel them loosen and being pulled from my ass, I start walked towards the bed, never letting go of his mouth and tongue. Following his lead, I unbutton his jeans and desperately tries pulling them off his hips – honestly, they're not needed right now.

As we both fall down on the bed, he works his own pants off as well as my own. Who said men can't multitask? We continue making out, as his hands moves to my breast, his fingers starting to play with my nipples. I let out a moan, and feel the veins crawl underneath my eyes.

In the beginning, I hated letting Damon see the vampire in me. I would fight to keep it down every time he got me aroused, but one day, I just couldn't. I'd turned away from him, of course, thinking he would see me differently – but he didn't. He'd made me look at him again, and then he'd kissed me below each eye, before letting his own guard down.

"Don't ever hide from me," he'd said, "you're beautiful."

And since then, letting my own predator side out haven't been a problem.

I'm being brought back to reality, as Damon's mouth locks itself over my nipple, his fangs scraping my skin, as his tongue is playing with the hard bud. I let out a breathy moan, as my hands once again find his hair, tugging on it. He lets go for a moment, flashing me his teeth in a smile, before he puts his head back down, this time, biting the bud with his blunt teeth.

I close my eyes, enjoying the way I can feel an orgasm build in my body. His hand travels down my body, my panties suddenly snapping, as he rips them off me. One single finger starts circling around my clit, never hitting, but never too far away. As he runs it through my slit and then finds my clit, I moan and arch underneath him.

"Mhm, so wet already," he says, letting go of my nipple, and returning to kiss my mouth. His vampire side is gone again, and mine's pulling back too. Funny thing about it is, that when you're aroused, you can't really control when it's there and when it's not. It's like our bodies know when the need for biting is there and not.

"Please, Damon," I moan, needing more than his finger right now. I need _him. _It's been so long since we've been able to be intimate, and I want it. He smirks as he presses his lips to mine, and I reach for his boxers, trying to pull them off him. His erection is straining against them, pressing against my sex and making me even more drenched. I want him, and I want him _now. _

When I finally get them off him, I grab his erection, starting to rub it the way I know he loves. He opens his mouth, letting my tongue enter it as he moans. Our tongues dance together, as his finger finds my opening and I keep on playing with his hard length.

And suddenly his finger leaves me, the same hand pulling my own away from his erection, and a mere second later, he's buried to the hilt inside of me. My hands find his back, as he starts moving, first with slow, careful strokes. I lean up to his ear, wrapping my tongue around the earlobe and then gently biting down on it.

"Faster… Please. I need you," I say, as I press my fingers a bit harder down on his back. He lets out a moan, as he starts picking up the speed, his hips swinging freely. Closing my eyes, I enjoy every sensation of him being inside me again, and moan right along with him.

After a short while, I feel his fangs scrape against the skin of my neck, asking for permission, and I don't hesitate to tilt my head to the side, making the room he needs.

"I love you," he moans, before he buries his fangs in my neck, pulling from my artery. The feeling sets of an orgasm, making me scream out loud as my insides clench around him. His hands move to my shoulder, using me to pound harder into my body.

I cannot believe it, when I feel another orgasm start to build in me, but obviously, Damon can feel it. One hand moves from my shoulder, pinches my nipple and then finds my clit. I scream as he increases his speed, going from human to vampire speed, while one finger is working on my clit. He takes one last, long pull from my neck, before pulling away, and looking into my eyes. The sight of him hovering over me, fangs and veins makes me desperate, so I lean up and take his mouth.

"Come on, Elena… Come for me," he says into my open mouth, and that's my undoing. I come, wild and loudly and takes him with me over the edge. My nails bury themselves in his back, drawing blood, as I milk him for every last drop he has to give.

His body falls heavily on mine, and I enjoy feeling the weight on me. It's been a while since we've been this enwrapped in each other, completely drenched in sweat and I've missed it.

"I'll move, I promise," he says, his breath hot in my ear. I smile and kiss his neck, as I let my hands caress his back.

"No, don't… I like having you here," I say, enjoying the way the muscles in his body works, as he tries moving off me. Even though he knows I'm a vampire and not as fragile as I look, he has this weird obsession with making sure I'm okay all the time. It's like he forgets I can handle it.

"I'd much rather have you like this," he says, falling unto his back and pulling me on top of him. I smile as I feel his erection again, knowing he's nowhere near finished.

"Round 2?" I ask, and a smirk spreads on his lips.

* * *

><p>It's pointless and needless to say that Damon and I fell asleep after we finished rounds 2, 3 and 4. Yeah, we do have vampire stamina, but it doesn't last forever. I am, however, pretty surprised, when I wake up and isn't in my bed. Instead I'm in my underwear, lying on the couch in the living room in front of a burning fireplace. I'm placed underneath the duvet from our bedroom, and I pull it all the way up to my chin, as I look at Damon. He's wearing way too many clothes, and there's snow on top of the beanie he's put on. He's putting more logs into the fire, keeping it alive, and on the left side of the room are two bags right next to a miniature Christmas tree.<p>

My eyes almost bug out of their holes when I recognize one of the bags – on the zipper is a large paper sign with my handwriting saying '_Christmas stuff – Damon, don't look!'. _The bag has been hidden in the back of the closet we share for a while now, and contains my Christmas presents for him. Caroline actually helped me find it, despite her not exactly supporting our relationship.

The other bag isn't one I recognize, but I can almost guess what it's containing. Of course neither of us has kept our promises of not buying presents – somehow, it doesn't surprise me that much.

I turn my gaze from the bags and back to Damon, and I'm only a little bit surprised to find him looking at me with a loving smile on his lips.

"How long was I out?" I ask, as I stretch my body and sit up properly. He smiles, as he opens the other bag and starts pulling out Christmas decorations.

"Well, you've had enough sleep for now, let's just put it that way," he says, as he vamp speeds around the room, putting up the decorations. I smile and stand up from the couch, looking around.

Honestly, I'm kind of surprised at this. I have never celebrated Christmas with Damon before, but honestly, I've never pegged him as a guy that likes celebrating this holiday. I know he had a rough childhood, even though we've never talked about it. But here he is, speeding around and making everything very Christmas-y.

He stops right in front of me, smiling almost nervously at me, as he holds out mistletoe above our heads. Looking up, I laugh and leap into his arms, pressing my own lips against his.

"Is everything good enough?" he whispers against my mouth, as his arms wrap around my waist. I frown at him, my arms finding their normal place around his neck.

"Of course it's good enough," I say, looking around the room. Decorations are everywhere, even on the tree, the fire is dancing lightly behind us and a single present is sitting on the table next to the couch. He smiles and rests his forehead against mine.

"This is our first Christmas together, you know," he says, not sounding like my usual Damon at all. He sounds almost insecure and his eyes aren't holding the same confidence they usually do. I don't have a clue what's going on, but I know that whatever it is, I want to help him through this.

"Mhm, it is," I say, smiling at him. He's biting his lip, as he looks down at my mouth and back at my eyes. I can see the insecurities in them, so I respond the only way I can. By bringing up the love I hold for him, and let it show.

"The first of many," I say, pressing my lips against his once more. When we pull away from each other, his eyes are filled with emotions, and my heart expands at the sight.

"I love you, Damon," I whisper, and he smiles right back at me.

"I love you too," he says, kissing me swiftly, before he pulls away, "now, I didn't kidnap you just to have sex. Well, that too."

He smirks at me, and I know my Damon has returned. Shaking my head lightly, I watch him as he turns on a little radio. Seconds later, Christmas carols fill the room, as he stands up and heads for the present on the table.

"Merry Christmas," he says, as he hands me the present. It's not very big and it's wrapped in a fancy way. I look back up at him, and then focus on the present. I carefully unwrap it, not knowing what to expect at all. This isn't like Damon at all, and I have no idea how to act. It's obvious he wants this to be special, since he's as nervous as he is.

"I, uhm… I'm not sure if you'll like it, uhm… If you don't I can…" I place one finger on his lips, smiling as he shuts up. He really must be nervous, if he's ranting like that, and a part of me finds it totally adorable.

"I'm sure I'll love it, Damon. Thank you for getting me a present," I say, kissing him again, before I speed up the unwrapping. He obviously isn't too comfortable right now, and I want to show him that whatever he's gotten me, I'll love it.

I'm surprised to find a wooden box beneath the wrapping. This doesn't look like the usual store bought gift, and it makes me feel uneasy. Once again, I look up at him, before I carefully open the box. I let out a small gasp, as one hands goes to my mouth.

Inside the box, resting on a velvet pillow is a beautiful bracelet. It's very simple and silver, with little pendants on. Basically, it's beautiful and it leaves me breathless.

"Damon, this is… Beautiful," I say, without taking my eyes off it. It's crystal clear to me that this isn't store bought. It looks almost antique but in a good shape.

"It was… Eh, it was my mothers," he says, looking at me as if he's expecting me to throw it away. I smile and hold out the box for him.

"Put it on me?" I ask, smiling at him. His entire face lights up, as he nods and takes the bracelet out of the box. He carefully locks it around my left wrist, looking really concentrated as he works on the lock. I smile and lean forward to kiss him when it's secured.

"Thank you, Damon. It's perfect," I say, smiling as he kisses me once more and cups my face with his large hands, "will you give me a minute?"

He frowns as he looks down at me, but nods nonetheless. Giving him a swift kiss, I grab the bag and almost skip upstairs.

Truth is, I had been super confused about what I could give Damon. He'd just been the perfect boyfriend for so long, and honestly, I had no idea what would make him happy. I could buy him liqor, even though I had no knowledge whatsoever… And eventually, I'd ranted to Caroline about not knowing what to get him.

After telling me for the hundredth chance how I could do so much better than him, she actually came up with a good idea. If I didn't know what to give him, lingerie was a good idea; _that_, I was certain he'd love, and that'd give Caroline an excuse to go shopping with me.

In the end, we'd found more than one set, so there I am, holding a bag with at least 6 set of Christmas lingerie and I am unable choose. I look over them, spread over our bed, and the close my eyes. Spinning around a couple of times, I point to one set, and smile when I see it. It's a blood-red set, with garter belt, stockings and lace everywhere.

I quickly change out of my clothes and put it on, bringing up the silk ribbon Caroline had put in with. Feeling confident Damon's gonna like this, I tie the ribbon around my neck in a pretty bow, and look myself in the mirror. Should I put on make-up and do something about my hair, or just leave it?

I do know he likes me without make-up – he's pointed that out more than once. And the bed-hair maybe wasn't as bad as I'd thought.

Smiling at my reflection, I grab a mistletoe from the bedside table and then makes my way downstairs.

Damon is sitting in front of the fireplace, looking at the dancing flames, but I knew he has sensed my presence. He always do.

I clear my throat to get my attention, and satisfaction runs through me as his eyes grow wider. I hold the mistletoe above my head and smirks at him.

"Ready for another round?"

_Fin_

**That's it, folks! Please show me your love and leave a review! I really want to know what you think! And who knows, I might do another prompt as well... **


End file.
